The Stuff Of Nightmares
by Leah Storm Elizabeth Clare
Summary: The nightmares never leave me. But his smiles make me forget.


Well, this is my first time writing a Fan Fic. - So I hope it isn't too bad. Ha Ha. It's based on a dream I had the other night; but instead of telling it from my point of view, it's Rose's point of view. I only started watching Doctor Who when David became the 10th Doctor [so sorry to all you long term fans who had to hear that] – so in this and in any other possible future Fan Fiction I write, the Doctor I talk about will always be David Tennant [unless I mention otherwise]. I seem to have quite a few of these dreams involving me and the Doctor. I have never even thought of putting my dreams on a Fan Fic. site before now; it was my good friend, Holly Wrightson [an awesome Fan Fic. writer herself - .net/u/1566575/Sake-kunXx ], who convinced me to do it. Anyway – enough waffling. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did dreaming it! Haha! It is only short but please let me know what you think – I'm up for any type of feedback. =D

**The Stuff of Nightmares**

I'm walking down an alleyway with the Doctor. It's dark and grimy, and yet I'm not scared. As I'm walking, he's strolling leisurely behind me; looking back, I smile at him playfully - he smiles back lovingly.

He is wearing his usual pinstriped suit, converse, brown trench coat; his hands are in his trouser pockets. His calmness makes me feel calm too and at no threat of danger, despite our horrid surroundings. I feel so happy. I want it to stay like this - with him watching over me - always.

I'm now out on the open street, walking up a hill. I'm stopped by a gathering of people ahead of me. They seem to be standing around something but I can't see - I push my way through the worried crowd.

It's him.

The Doctor. Lying there on the pavement, face up. He isn't moving and his eyes are closed. He looks so peaceful.

I drop to my knees and begin to cry. With tears running down my face, I take his hand.

Then suddenly he is covered in a blue cloth and he's being taken away from me- his lifeless hand slips from mine. I jump to my feet and start running after him before I even need to think. The people carrying him stop for a minute as if letting me say a last good bye. I stroke his cloth covered head, his facial features are prominent through the sheet - I lean in and kiss him on his lips that are still covered by the blue material, and for one last time he is taken from me.

I'm all alone.

I cry out, "No!" sobbing uncontrollably

"Rose" comes a whisper in the wind

"Doctor!"

"Rose" there it is again

"Doctor where are you?!"

"Rose" the same word uttered around me – it's as if he's standing right behind me, whispering into my ear; the warmth of the wind – his breath on the back of my neck. My hairs stand up on end.

"Doctor!" I scream.

"Rose" I don't know what to do. I clutch my eyes tightly shut.

"Rose!" they open quickly. Staring back at me are two mysterious brown eyes. I'm panting, blinking and in a confused daze.

"Are you OK?" the Time Lord asks worriedly. I stare blankly at him, still out of breath. He looks concerned and has obviously realised that I'm not quite with him.

"Rose? – You were calling out my name. What's wrong?" I look around – I'm in the TARDIS, lying down on the Jump seat, the comforting humming noise of the machinery is in the background. My cheeks feel damp; I wipe my hand across them – I had been crying in my sleep.

"Yes. Yeah I'm... I'm fine." The Doctor remains fixated on me, trying to get the truth.

"It's nothing. Just... bad dream that's all." He keeps staring

"I'm fine. Honest." After a few seconds he gives me an encouraging pearly grin accompanied by a quick hug.

He jumps up energetically and sprints to the other side of the control panel, located in the centre of the room.

"Where to next then?" he questions eagerly. I can't help smiling back at him; it's the smile of an unsure mind – but a smile none the less.

Idea and Written by - Leah [a.k.a me].

Edited by - my good mate Holly [seriously, thanks!]


End file.
